


a third wheel's martyr

by uyu



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nation's Third Wheel, bye, i dont even know, mentioned 2hyun per request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uyu/pseuds/uyu
Summary: Will the real Nation's Third Wheel please stand up?





	a third wheel's martyr

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE 100% NIELHWAN BC THEY'RE CUTE AS HELL. but. what happened. since WHEN did i have ongwoon thoughts.
> 
> in other words: 30% nielhwan. 100000% ongwoon. 
> 
> [ao3 voice] see end of chapter for some self deprecating comments by user uyu after she read her own work

Seongwoo feels bad. There are a lot of reasons why his heart aches at random moments, and sickness isn’t one of them, thank God. It’s just— how to explain this— he feels really frustrated, really, like he wants to explode and shake everyone by the shoulders and make them get their loose screws tightened. The entire _nation_ can’t be that blind.

“Stop frowning, ugly,” Sungwoon tells him over breakfast when it’s just the two of them. The other boys are already polishing their dance skills and whatnot, but the Sung pairing was a little slow that morning, something unusual for Seongwoo, so here they are. “You’re gonna get wrinkles right in between your eyebrows.”

Seongwoo, he doesn’t really want to act violent but he ends up shoving his cereal bowl away from him and the milk spills a little out of it and the spoon got pushed out, so it clanks really loudly against the counter and, gosh, it’s so annoying. Almost as annoying as the country—the continent—the _planet_ he lives in.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” he mumbles.

Sungwoon isn’t a stranger to this behavior. He’s seen it on many of his friends. Many reasons are the factor for such endeavor, so he isn’t sure what’s going on with Ong. “Alright, tell me,”

Seongwoo looks startled, like he hadn’t expected the other to ask him about it. “Tell you what, exactly?”

“What’s got you in this sour mood?” Sungwoon asks. “Not that you’re the sweetest candy on the pile, but this isn’t… you.”

So he kind of snorts unattractively and really hard and the air goes in the wrong way and feels awful, but Seongwoo doesn’t really mind it. “How would you feel if you got called the third-wheel of your relationship?”

 

 

 

 

Jaehwan understands. He really does. And it doesn’t bother him at all. In fact, it’s a little funny to see the way Seongwoo and Daniel interact with each other, the former being thoughtful of his actions whenever Jaehwan is near and the latter—the innocent, kitten-like one—is just the definition of happy-go-lucky. What’s better, sometimes Daniel clings onto Seongwoo out of instinct, even when Jaehwan is _right there_ and he can see Seongwoo going as stiff as wood when he catches Jaehwan’s eyes.

“Hey,” he calls out to Daniel, who is wiping his sweat next to him. “Am I the jealous type of boyfriend?”

Daniel laughs. A proper laugh, originated right on his belly and coming out like a storm, and this is a weird sound to everyone because they’re used to Daniel’s quiet, cute giggles and not this monster of a laugh (Jisung, who nearly choked  on his water out of surprise, thinks it’s got to do with the company he keeps near, side-eyeing Jaehwan). “Why the hell would you ask that? I could be making out with someone right now and you’d just… okay, you’d insult me to death, but— you aren’t.”

“Exactly,” Jaehwan hands his boyfriend a water bottle. He doesn’t know whose it is, but it doesn’t matter. “Then why does Seongwoo hyung always act like I’m going to kill him for even being in the same room as you?”

Daniel hums as he sips on his water. “He does?”

“Mhmm,” Jaehwan answers, nodding his head frantically, “Ask anyone.”

They’re both really sweaty and there seven other guys in the same room, but it’s always time for cuddles, so Jaehwan doesn’t really get startled when Daniel slides closer to him and wraps his arms around his waist. Their backs are against one of the mirrors and they’re watching absentmindedly as the other kids to their stuff.

“I don’t know,” Daniel shrugs the best he can in this position. “It probably has to do with the Nation’s Third Wheel thing…”

Jaehwan laughs that obnoxious laugh of his. “Gosh, really, didn’t I tell him that I don’t care about that?”

 

 

 

 

 

“It’s impossible not to care,” Seongwoo repeats, for the nth time, this time sitting on the couch while looking like he’s trying to solve the most difficult equation in the world. His hands are in his hair and he looks, for the lack of better words, like a crazy person. “Like… Daniel—that’s _Jaehwan’s_ boyfriend—and the people—who are dumb as fuck—think he’s _my_ boyfriend. I’m literally stealing Daniel from him in some odd way!”

“You’re not.”

“And then Daniel will leave him because he likes me—”

“Can’t see it happening,”

“—and then, because I don’t return his feelings, Jaehwan will be even angrier and he— _gosh_ , have you _heard_ his laugh? He’s probably a psychopath! He’ll kill me—”

“I fucking sure hope he does.”

“— _and then_ , gosh, Sungwoon, and _then_ I’ll be dead and you all will be sad and—”

“I won’t be.”

“SHUT UP YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE,” Seongwoo screams. He looks really funny standing on the couch, with a few veins on his face popping here and there, his hair disheveled… Sungwoon wishes he could take a picture (to clarify: because he looks funny. Not, repeat, _not_ because he thinks he looks a little… hot.) “I’m literally dying here.”

Sungwoon sighs, going to sit next to Seongwoo. He taps on his friend’s legs, because Seongwoo is _still_ standing on the couch, and coaches him gently into sitting down. Sungwoon feels a little like a mom right now, and Seongwoo is his frightened son, crying (dramatically sobbing for the sole purpose of being annoying) onto his shirt.

This isn’t a deep as it seems, Sungwoon rationalizes with himself, still holding Seongwoo close to his heart for whichever reason there is (and he hopes it’s a good one), but his friend isn’t the type of person to let go easily of something like this and he doesn’t know how assure him that Jaehwan has meant it, the whole fifty three times, that he doesn’t mind being called the Nation’s Third Wheel.

“This is so annoying,” he hears Seongwoo’s muffled voice against his shirt.

Sungwoon chuckles “Who, you? I mean, a little, yeah.”

“Ugh,” Seongwoo groans, “shut up and rub my back.”

“You’re not really worried, are you? You just wanted me to rub your back and skip practice with you.”

“Yeah- no, oh my god, practice!” Seongwoo leaps off the couch, out of Sungwoon’s embrace, and smoothes down his wrinkled clothes. “Get off your fat ass, we’re late,”

 

 

 

 

The door bursts open and many are startled, i.e.: Jisung, who was poking a sleeping Jihoon’s cheek with his forefinger; Minhyun, who was in the middle of reading a very lengthy, loving message from Jonghyun whom he misses and wishes to see every day of his life; Jaehwan and Daniel, who were being very couple-y and gross and giggly and…

“ _This_ is what a third-wheel feels, Ong,” Sungwoon says with a sarcastic smile on his face, taking in Seongwoo’s uncomfortable expression as his eyes landed on his best friend and said best friend’s boyfriend. “Now, I’m sure Jaehwan never feels like that when he sees you with Daniel.”

And before he could say something dumb like _what if he does_ or _you never know what words hide_ , Seongwoo found himself being dragged to the middle of the room by Sungwoon’s hand and shoved to the floor by the energetic younger line.

Well, alright then.

**Author's Note:**

> who is she @ ao3 user uyu  
> i don't know her  
> WHAT WAS THAT ENDING  
> miss uyu you're a mess stop writing


End file.
